1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copper wire for use in sound or image reproducing systems, such as audio, video and television systems, etc., and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the wiring of sound facilities, such as audio, or image reproducing facilities, for example as video sets or television sets, copper wires, particularly usual oxygen-free copper wires have been heretofore used. However, there has been still room for improvement in sound quality, particularly, with respect to high-fidelity sound reproduction in the entire audio range including the bass range and the treble range, and clearness of pictures reproduced on large-sized display screens of video or television systems.
Among known production processes of the above mentioned copper wires for recording or transmitting sounds or images, there has been known a continuous casting process using a heated mold, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 60-20339. In this process, a casting mlld is heated, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 55-46265, and, thus, the casting rate is not so high and breakout problems of melt are not completely eliminated. Further, the process is also unfavorable from the structural viewpoint, since in this process a heating means is required to be incorporated into a casting mold for heating the casting mold itself.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide copper wires enabling transmitting or reproducing sounds or images with a high fidelity and a method for producing such copper wires.